Skin cancer is the most common type of cancer in the US and the vast majority of mutations found in melanoma are caused by UV radiation. Sun exposure is a well-known causal agent for many other skin-related conditions, such as melanoma, basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, photoaging, as well as sunburn. In addition to UVB or UVA, extensive exposure to lights in the visible range may also result in DNA damage. Light-energy induced damage can also result from exposure to other light sources such as industrial work lights, stage lights, tanning lights, etc. Various dermal layers of the skin are the primary sites of UV damage, however, other tissues can also be adversely affected by exposure to light, such as tissues of the eye, cells beneath the epidermis, and gum. Currently, commercially available sunscreens are primarily based on physical sunblocking agents, which can include zinc oxide, titanium dioxide, and chemical UV (ultraviolet lights) absorbers/filters, such as octinoxate for UVB and benzophenone for UVA. Currently, existing UV absorbers/filters are formulated with chemicals that absorb UV lights within a very limited range of wavelength. Consequently, a combination of different chemicals are needed to achieve “broad-spectrum” UV protection. In addition, most of the sunscreen products on the markets today do not absorb UVA rays well enough to efficiently prevent against skin cancer. Furthermore, many of these commonly used chemicals suffer from lack of photostability as many agents lose their ability to absorb UV lights within a very short period of time (e.g. minutes) and thus drastically reducing their effectiveness.